Sé fuerte
by SuunFreckles
Summary: Lily y James se amaban más de lo que puede expresarse con palabras. Por eso, ninguna palabra hubiese sido suficiente para decirse adiós. Último día en la vida de los padres de Harry. Primer puesto del "Reto: Érase un adiós" del foro The Ruins.


¡Hola!

Ésta es mi respuesta al **Reto: Érase un adiós... **del Foro The Ruins. Es un one-shot de Lily y James, de su amor y de su final. Después de todo, creo que su "adiós" es el más profundo de toda la saga.

Me inspiré en la canción _Lily's theme_, del Soundtrack de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part II.

Espero que les guste (:

Saludos, una cereza azul y un abrazo de Remus,

_**Suun.**_

****Disclaimer: ****No me pertenece Harry Potter, ni los personajes en este fic. J. K. Rowling es la autora y dueña de todo eso :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sé fuerte<strong>

—James, ya basta. Vas a marearlo —lo reprendió Lily, pero él apenas la oyó. Las carcajadas de Harry eran el único sonido que él podía escuchar en ese momento.

—Una vez más, mi pequeño Potter —dijo con alegría y volvió a lanzar a Harry hacia arriba, para luego atraparlo en el aire. Una nueva carcajada del niño inundó el ambiente.

Lily sonrió, muy a su pesar. Aquellos dos eran _imposibles_. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, siempre se salían con la suya. Pero no podía negar que ésa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de James. Además, por supuesto, de su cabello desordenado, su habilidad para reírse de todo y su voz llamándola en las mañanas de verano.

—Los chicos ya deben estar por llegar, James, ayúdame con esto —pidió, mientras disponía sobre la mesa unos pequeños platos llenos de bocadillos.

—Por supuesto, querida —dijo él, en un tono excesivamente servicial y pomposo. Dejó a Harry en el suelo y el niño se aferró a la escoba que Sirius le había regalado—. Míralo, Lily, apuesto a que será increíble jugando quidditch.

Ella sonrió. Ya había pensado en eso.

—Será buscador —anunció, mirando a su hijo con ternura.

— ¿Tú crees? Oh, si es así, tendrá muchísima suerte con las chicas —James se acercó a su esposa y la atrapó en un abrazo—. Pero nos dedicará todas sus victorias a nosotros. Podremos ir a verlo jugar y alentarlo desde las gradas. ¡Imagínate, Lily! Nuestro pequeño volando alto, muy alto, persiguiendo la snitch y nosotros ahí debajo, mirándole. ¿No te encanta?

El entusiasmo en la voz de su marido hizo que ella lo mirara directo a los ojos. Por un instante, recordó qué tiempos corrían, recordó dónde estaban y recordó el Fidelio que los protegía y a la vez los atrapaba. Una sombra de lo que era su presente se posó en su mirada.

—Claro que me encanta —musitó. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de James y él la sujetó aún más fuerte.

—Lo veremos, Lily —susurró—. Lo digo en serio.

—Eso espero —respondió ella.

Unos golpes en la puerta lograron sobresaltarlos.

—Deben ser ellos —dijo James—. Mejor voy a abrirles.

Lily asintió y se liberó del abrazo de James para terminar de servir la comida. Él se dirigió a la entrada y, luego de un rato, se oyeron las familiares carcajadas en el vestíbulo. Alguien la llamó:

— ¡Mi adorada señora Potter!

—Hola, Sirius —respondió, sonriendo, mientras volteaba para mirar a las dos personas que habían entrado con James—. Peter, qué bien que estés aquí —saludó, y entonces descubrió que alguien más ingresaba a la estancia— ¡Remus! ¡Has venido!

— ¿Qué tal, Lily? —Dijo él, afable— Claro que vine. No me hubiera perdido un almuerzo preparado por ti jamás.

—Tranquilo, lobito, que ésa es mi mujer. ¡Qué bueno es que esté la familia reunida! —exclamó James.

Entonces, Lily miró a Peter con más atención. Fue como si, de pronto, algo no anduviera bien, como si la pieza de un rompecabezas armado con extrema precisión se hubiese desacomodado. Se acercó a él.

— ¿Está todo bien, Peter? —preguntó, en voz baja.

Sirius los miró mientras alzaba a Harry del suelo.

—Nuestro Pete está algo cansado, ¿no es cierto? —comentó James.

Quizás fuese una estupidez, pero a Lily la asaltó un mal presentimiento cuando oyó las palabras de su marido. Lo sabía. Pero no entendía porqué. Peter, tan generoso, tan bueno, siempre había estado allí para ayudarlos. Pero hacía un tiempo parecía algo turbado. Desde que lo habían nombrado guardián secreto, se veía más abatido, más triste. Lily lo había descubierto una vez con lágrimas en los ojos y no había comprendido por qué. Tampoco había entendido porqué ya no quería tomar a Harry en brazos y siempre que lo miraba, lo hacía con angustia.

—Ya se le pasará, ¿a qué no? —Dijo Sirius, en un evidente intento por animar la velada— Ahora, ¿quién quiere probar las delicias de la señora Potter?

La comida se acabó pronto. Considerando que eran cuatro hombres crecidos y que Sirius comía por dos, Lily vio el trabajo de toda una mañana convertirse en migajas en sólo un rato. Tampoco le importaba demasiado, después de todo no dejaban de elogiarla por su talento en la cocina.

Después de eso, la tarde transcurrió a un ritmo agradable y relajado. Remus charló con Lily, hablaron de los viejos tiempos, de cómo llevaba él la licantropía y ella la vida de casada. Rieron viendo a Sirius y a James haciendo piruetas de lo más extrañas para entretener a Harry y la mujer tuvo que regañar más de una vez al padrino de su hijo por romper algún adorno. Peter habló muy poco, parecía que ya nada podría animarlo. Lily estaba cada vez más segura de que algo no andaba bien. Aún así, antes de que se diera cuenta, el tiempo voló y los visitantes anunciaron que debían irse.

Se despidieron como lo hacen aquellos que saben que se verán pronto y por esa razón no se demoran demasiado. Remus alzó a Harry en brazos y le dijo que, apenas pudiese leer, sería él quien le regalase su primer libro. Sirius aseguró que su ahijado estaría muy ocupado tramando travesuras como para hacer otra cosa. Lily lo miró con reprobación, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Le dio un abrazo a cada uno y les agradeció la visita, pidiéndoles que volvieran pronto. Ella no sabía que ese "pronto" tendría que esperar para siempre. James, por su parte, abrazó a Lunático, a Canuto y a Colagusano como lo hubiera hecho años atrás, apretando demasiado fuerte y regalado algún que otro coscorrón. De alguna forma, aquellos cuatro todavía eran unos niños.

Lily jamás entendió porqué Peter la miró de forma tan extraña cuando se dijeron adiós. No comprendió porqué apretó los ojos cuando abrazó a James y porqué acarició la cabecita de Harry con algo parecido a remordimiento grabado en los ojos.

La despedida fue corta. Después de todo, se verían en una reunión de la Orden el fin de semana siguiente. Nadie sospechó que ese fin de semana no llegaría para James y Lily. Así que los tres amigos se alejaron por la callejuela del Valle de Godric, para buscar un lugar adecuado para Desaparecerse. La pequeña familia los vio partir desde la puerta de su hogar.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo Lily— Harry tiene unos tíos maravillosos.

James sonrió, mientras guiaba a su esposa y a su hijo hacia el interior de la pequeña casa.

—Deberías decírselo a Sirius algún día—bromeó—. Le encantará oírlo.

—Algún día lo haré —prometió ella, con seguridad—. Algún día.

Anocheció. Había tantas estrellas iluminándolo todo que parecía improbable que aquella fuese a convertirse en una noche de dolor, de sacrificio y de pérdida. James se encontraba en el salón y le cantaba alguna extraña melodía a Harry. Lily había terminado de preparar la cena y llevaba los platos a la mesa.

No se sentó junto a James a susurrarle palabras de amor. Él no la besó largamente. Ni siquiera pudieron tomarse de las manos antes de que pasara.

Estaban sentándose a comer cuando ocurrió. Un sonido atronador proveniente del vestíbulo y la certeza de algo malo estaba sucediendo. James se puso en pie, veloz como nunca antes, y miró a su mujer y a su hijo. De pronto, supo que, no importaba lo que fuera a suceder, pasaría rápido, demasiado rápido. Lily lo miró, sólo lo miró, porque sabía que no se podrían decir las palabras que querrían decirse. Que todos esos "estaré contigo por siempre" y esos "te amo" se quedarían atascados en sus gargantas. Ninguno de los dos sabía que sería por mucho, mucho más tiempo del que creían.

James sintió su pecho rebosar de amor y de pena. Pensó que debía hacer lo posible por actuar rápido, si quería que su hijo algún día persiguiera alguna snitch. Recordó el cabello rojo de Lily, el sonido de su voz cuando lo regañaba cariñosamente y su determinación cuando les habían dicho que Voldemort iba a por ellos. _"No nos rendiremos"_ había dicho y él le había creído. Se habían tomado de las manos y habían jurado que protegerían a Harry. Era el momento de probarlo. Pensó en muchas cosas, pero olvidó tomar su varita, que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesita junto a la chimenea. Sólo corrió al vestíbulo, con la imagen de aquellos dos a quienes más amaba ardiendo en su memoria.

No había un "adiós" que pudiera expresar todo lo que hubiera querido decirle. Ninguna simple palabra de despedida hubiese sido suficiente para ese momento. James debía salvarlos y eso era lo que contaba en ese momento. Cuando vio la figura imponente del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos erguida en la puerta de su hogar, simplemente supo qué era lo que debía hacer.

— ¡Lily, rápido, llévate a Harry! —gritó. Eso era lo mejor que podía darles. Su vida. Era su forma de decir adiós y de dejar a su familia con una oportunidad.

James no vio el rayo de luz verde golpearle el pecho, pero sí recordó los ojos de Lily, que eran tan parecidos a los de Harry, antes de que su cuerpo inerte cayera al suelo.

Sí pensó en decirle "te amo" a Lily antes de morir.

Harry aún era un bebé, por eso no comprendía la razón por la cual su madre lo levantaba en brazos y lo llevaba escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. No entendió porqué, cuando estiró su manita para tocarle el rostro, lo sintió húmedo. Harry aún no sabía lo que eran las lágrimas de dolor.

Lily apenas podía pensar, sentía su corazón pesado como una piedra, desgarrándole el pecho. Apretó a Harry entre sus brazos y, con los latidos retumbándole en los oídos, corrió hacia el lugar donde estarían más seguros. Dejó a Harry en su cuna y cubrió la entrada como pudo.

Cuando oyó los pasos del otro lado de la puerta, supo que ya no quedaba tiempo. Debía despedirse de su hijo, de aquel que llevaba las marcas de un amor que había crecido en tiempos de guerra y había iluminado las noches más oscuras. "_Ninguna madre debería tener que despedirse de su bebé"_, pensó. Sus manos temblaban, pero se aferró a los finos barrotes de madera y lo miró a los ojos. El rostro de James, su oscuro cabello desordenado y el reflejo de su propia mirada. Era el momento de decirle adiós.

—Harry, mantente a salvo —susurró—. Sé fuerte.

Lily no sabía si la pena podía matar, pero en ese momento sintió que su corazón se partía en dos. El pequeño la miraba con los ojos llorosos. Su pequeño. James había muerto intentando darles una oportunidad. Las lágrimas no eran suficientes en ese momento. Debía cuidar a Harry. En él vivía James y vivía ella.

La puerta estalló en pedazos y Lily protegió con su cuerpo a Harry. El Señor Tenebroso ingresó en la habitación y un velo de oscuridad se cernió sobre ellos.

—Dame al niño, sangresucia. Tú puedes irte de aquí. Dámelo.

Lily no dijo una palabra. Sólo se irguió y se paró frente a su hijo, protegiéndolo, dispuesta a dar su vida por él. Pensó en James y Harry y en que ésa era la manera que ella tenía de decirles adiós.

El mago oscuro no lo pidió dos veces. La segunda maldición mortal que iluminó el hogar de los Potter aquella fría noche de octubre impactó en el centro del pecho de Lily. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, su cabello pelirrojo como una cortina de fuego alrededor de su rostro. Su hijo, la prueba de su amor con James, sólo recibió una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

Lily murió, como murió James, pero su amor sobrevivió.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Qué les ha parecido? A mí, personalmente, la pareja de Lily y James me parece tan pura, tan real y tan profunda que no puedo escribir de ellos sin hacer alusión a su final. Trágico, sí, pero fundado en el amor.

Todas las opiniones son bien recibidas y me alegra muchísimo leerlas. Si dejan un review, lo leeré felizmente.

Gracias por leer, de veras.

Saludos,

Suun.


End file.
